Relationships of Dan Scott
The Relationships of Dan Scott are those relationships that are important to Dan Scott. Family Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott Lucas and Dan never got along. In his youth Lucas wasn't as social as Dan felt he should be in comparison to Nathan and this led to a lot of problems. "He had my looks. He had my brains. Now if only he had my balls." -Dan Scott in Lucas's youth It was during the first invasion of Tree Hill Lucas basically by himself held the inner city from falling, before closing the outer gate and then somehow managing to make it back. When this happened Dan had a change of heart towards his once wayward son. After this Dan showered Lucas with accolades and affection. But for Lucas the damage was already done, and more important to him was the fact that Dan had basically no relationship with Brooke. "I guess I was wrong about Lucas. Who could have known he was capable of that. I sure as hell didn't see that coming. It sucks because I realize any chance between me and him is gone. But atleast now I'm proud of him." -Dan Scott Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott Nathan very quickly became the heir apparent. Despite him being younger then Lucas, it became clear to Dan that Nathan was the man who would most effectively take over from him. This closeness would eventually cause even greater problems with Lucas, creating so much hostility that Lucas and Dan didn't speak for 2 years before the First Battle of Tree Hill. Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott :'' "My father was not a good person. I don't know what else I can say other then that."'' :-Brooke Scott When Brooke Scott was born she was forced to accept the fact that she had been already superceded by two children that had captured what little emotion that Dan Scott was capable of. Dan would be basically devoid from the earliest parts of Brooke's life and during this time she was cared for the most by her mother Karen of whom had always wanted a daughter. As time went on Karen became more and more in her favoritism of Lucas and this led to her moving away from the close bond she had with her daughter when she was a baby. As Brooke got older she was cared for mainly by her aunt Deb Lee, and her grandfather Earl Scott of which Dan Scott for a time didn't seem to care about. As this continued though it was the involvement of Frank Lee into Brooke's life that made Dan enter her life for the first time. As Deb had taken over mothering of Brooke it was then Frank Lee that begin to become a father figure to Brooke, and this did not sit well with Dan Scott. Dan would make it very clear to Frank Lee that he had better stay away from his daughter lest some very real consequences befal him. Frank would ignore this and continue to be a father figure to young Brooke, and this would eventually end with Dan causing Frank's death during the First Battle of Tree Hill. Following this it would be an irate Brooke that would attempt to get her father to be in her life after she lost Frank, but she discovered that it was nothing more then about his status, and that he actually didn't care a thing about her. Cooper Lee See Also : Cooper Lee :'' "He was a dark man that had a heart colder then you could imagine. My family was innocent and still he had them killed. I sought out everyone involved in their killing and have left them all in shallow graves except for him. He's the only one to yet pay for the injustice done to my family."'' :-Cooper Lee Cooper Lee and Dan Scott would at first have very little contact with eachother as during his youth his father Frank didn't want Dan to have an influence over his children and thus kept them away from Dan. Cooper would one day ask his father why he never met the Arch Lord, and he was told very clearly that Dan was a bad man, and that the day may come that Dan might try and harm him or one of his familly. Cooper remembered this conversation, and when during the Fall of Tree Hill his brother, and father were killed he begin to look deeply into the events during the siege, and he became sure that Dan had actually been behind the killing of his family. Realizing this he came to utterly hate the Arch Lord, and has silently been Dan's greatest opponent inside of Tree Hill. Rivals William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Dan Scott and William Lovie III. would originally meet during the Relief of Tree Hill and the two at that moment had a somewhat positive relationship, but the rumors that William had been told about Dan Scott clung to his thoughts of the Arch Lord and led to him leaving Dan Scott behind when he went back to Lucerne to take control of the city. Dan Scott for his part took this as an extreme insult, and would begin to in his own mind at least plan for rising above William in this new world that he was seeing grow in front of him. Primus Amatius See Also : Primus Amatius Friends Marcelet Rivel See Also : Marcelet Rivel Category:Relationships